mmorpg_rebirth_of_the_legendary_guardianfandomcom-20200216-history
Players
Players can access the game anywhere and anytime with a gaming helmet. The game synchronizes by scanning the players' brainwaves and biometrics and matches it to one's individual account. There is no need to input a password to log in. Before the game had launched, the officials had wanted to help the players understand each profession clearer and released introductions of skills attainable for each profession. The game's website including the functions and effects of skills, as well as the method of attaining said skills. However, the officials had kept quiet regarding skills attainable through hidden quests, allowing the players to figure out a way themselves. Races Beastmen Dwarves Elves Humans Classes Class Types: Melee, Range, Tank Tank class types have aggro-building skills to keep an NPC’s attacks focused on themselves, while certain classes may have aggro-clearing skills to prevent NPCs from targeting them. A tank has to be able to defend attacks in addition to withstanding a monster’s aggro. Otherwise, the boss would be able to wipe out all the other players. Cleric Hunter Hunters rely on the Dexterity attribute Beastman Knight Defender Normally, have more AoE attacking skills, making them suitable for fields where there were many smaller monsters. His spell-immunity skill was better too, giving him an advantage when faced with a magic-type boss. (Compared to Guardian) Spellcaster Thief Thieves rely on the Dexterity attribute Assassin Bandit Warrior Only Guardians and Defenders could wield a shield in the game Beserker Guardian had a stronger single-target aggro pulling ability, suitable for dealing with single physical-type bosses. Specializations Assassin Bandit Beastmaster Berserker Defender Guardian Statistics Attributes Dexterity, Intelligence, Spirit, Strength, and Vitality are the 5 basic player attributes. Every new character would have a total of 5 points that had been automatically assigned to their basic attributes. A special attribute cannot be increased through equipment bonuses, only as a reward for completing certain main quests or high-difficulty hidden quests. Basic * Dexterity: Increases a character’s movement speed and its physical attack’s critical rate. Additionally, for Thieves and Hunters, it will increase skill damage. Dexterity determines Movement Speed and the Critical Rate! * Intelligence: Increases a character’s spell damage, Max MP and its spell’s critical rate. 10MP and a certain amount of damage will be added for every point invested. * Spirit: Reduces a character’s casting time and increases its MP regeneration speed. * Strength':' Increases a character’s physical damage. A certain amount of damage will be added for every 2 points invested. * Vitality: Increases a character’s Max HP. 10 HP will be added for every point invested. Special * Luck: a special attribute that cannot be increased through equipment bonuses. It could be obtained as a reward for completing certain main quests or high-difficulty hidden quests. This attribute had many uses, such as potentially allowing the player to deal a triple-damage strike, called . Level: HP: MP: Rage: Defense: Melee Damage: Attack Interval: Ranged Attack: Evasion Rate System In ‘God's Miracle', there is no Evasion Rate system. The system entrusted this capability to the player, allowing them to make their own decisions. If the player's reaction was quick enough, the Evasion Rate would also rise proportionately. However, reaction speed alone does not determine the Evasion Rate of a player. The other factor that contributed to increasing the evasion rate would be Movement Speed, which is subsequently affected by the Dexterity of the player. The higher the Dexterity, the faster the Movement Speed. Leveling The key to leveling fast was the duration spent online or having strong support at your back. If guild had been willing to sacrifice the interest of a portion of its players, it could easily boost the level of one or more players. Rich players could also hire others to push their levels faster. If a guild could cultivate a high-level player who could enter the rankings, it would be advantageous to the guild’s image, achieving effective advertisement. Skills Equipment Weapons Items Inheritances Inheiritance Patch One for each class Titles "The titles themselves were useless, as they do not possess any addition to the Attributes nor provide any special effects. However, to have a rare title hanging over your head could attract quite some attention." ~Ch. 27 * Crypt Slaughterer title could only be obtained by players who obtained the First Clear achievement. Naturally, it is extremely rare Professions professions picked in the early stages of the game did not matter as much.Category:Players Category:Classes Category:Specializations Category:Skills Category:Leveling Category:Inheritance Category:Titles Category:Professions Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Attributes Category:Equipment Category:Evasion Rate System Category:Special Attributes Category:Basic Attributes Category:Races